Dolor
by Moonlight soul
Summary: ¿Crees que duele mucho morir? Duele aún más seguir vivo....DHr, oneshot


**Esto es lo que me pasa cuando tengo tiempo y mucha imaginación.**

**Es mucho más corto de lo que acostumbro a escribir, pero creo que tiene el tamaño perfecto para lograr transmitir lo que quiero.**

**Así que, lean, opinen y dejen reviews!**

* * *

**Dolor**

_Llega un momento en la vida de todas las personas, un momento de total desesperación en el cual no encuentras nada bueno en lo que haces, en el que cada día, cada instante te parece más y más inútil, en el que cada cosa que haces, desearías no haberla hecho, mientras que te arrepientes de no haber hecho otras que siempre quisiste realizar. Un momento que se detiene en el tiempo. Un momento que se convierte en un hoyo del que nunca puedes salir. Y mientras tratas de escapar de allí, no haces más que resbalarte y caer más hondo, cada día más, hasta que no logras ver aquella luz que te guiaba, aquella luz que te calentaba y que te hacía sentir que todo estaría bien, que todo, tarde o temprano volvería a la normalidad._

_Aquella luz que era una gran mentira._

_Y por las noches, cierras los ojos fuertemente deseando que todo desaparezca, deseando que por algún milagro mueras mientras duermes. Pero no sucede, no sucede nunca. Logras cerrar tus ojos pero aún así todo lo que ha sucedido en tu vida te persigue mientras tratas de dormirte, haciendo que des vueltas y vueltas en tu cama, buscando alguna posición que desaparezca las voces en tu cabeza, buscando alguna forma de apagar tu cerebro para que puedas conseguir el dulce descanso que ansías después de otro miserable día._

_Pero cuando logras dormirte ya entrada la madrugada, y entras en el tan necesitado alivio te das cuenta de que no sueñas, que por algunas horas tu vida no tiene ni pasado, ni futuro, ni siquiera un ahora, cuando logras dormirte, olvidas todo lo que te agobia y te lastimaba, olvidas la angustia, y sobre todo olvidas el dolor que te causará volver a abrir tus ojos en la mañana para empezar otro miserable día en tu insignificante vida._

_Y es que hay seguir¿no? Eso es lo que todos dicen. Sigue, sueña. Mañana será un nuevo día, mañana, un nuevo sol saldrá, una nueva esperanza brotará con los nuevos rayos del sol en tu rostro. Aquel deslumbrante astro calentará tu piel y reconfortará tu alma. _

_Eso es si puedes sentir algo más que el dolor que ronda tu vida._

_Eso es si puedes sentir algo más que dolor._

_Eso es si puedes sentir._

_Es en ese momento de tu vida que te preguntas el verdadero significado de tu existencia en este mundo. Te preguntas la función que debes cumplir, la razón por la que estás vivo. Te preguntas una y otra vez porqué es que tienes que seguir respirando si cada vez que lo haces estás muriendo lentamente. _

_Siempre he escuchado que lo último que queda es la esperanza. Siempre me pregunté porqué decían eso, pero entonces, un día, hace mucho, leí la historia de la caja de Pandora. _

_Cuenta el mito griego que Pandora fue hecha de arcilla, dándole vida mediante una chispa de fuego. Creada por Hefesto, bajo órdenes del gran Zeus. La bella Pandora le fue otorgada como esposa al titán Prometeo, como castigo por haberse atrevido a crear un hombre de barro. A Pandora le fue concedida una hermosa caja cerrada para ofrecerle a su futuro esposo como regalo de bodas. Pero Prometeo, al tanto de las artimañas de Zeus, no aceptó ni la caja ni a Pandora. El decidió entregársela a su hermano Epitemeo, no sin antes rogarle cautela y precaución, y sobretodo que no aceptara ni abriera la caja. Epitemeo cegado por la hermosura de la caja, hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de su hermano y la abrió. En ella se hallaban encerrados todos los males que pueden afligir a la raza humana. Enfermedades, guerras, hambres…los cuales se extendieron por toda la tierra. Cuando Epitemeo cerró la caja quedó en el fondo la Esperanza cuya huida pudo evitar._

_Por eso se ha dicho siempre que puede perderse todo, pero que la esperanza siempre prevalece en el espíritu de los hombres._

_Pero yo no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez yo no pude cerrar la misteriosa caja a tiempo. Que la esperanza logró escabullirse de mí y esparcirse en todo el mundo excepto en mi alma. _

_Y si no hay esperanza¿entonces que existe? Tan solo una caja vacía. Una hermosa caja, completamente vacía._

_Nunca… ¿nunca te has preguntado si hay algo más¿Si existe algo más que esto¿Algo más allá de los estudios, de los amigos, de las relaciones, de nuestras supuestas esperanzas?_

_Yo me lo he preguntado, varias veces, tantas que incluso ha perdido el sentido. Estaba segura que debía existir algo más, Draco. Algo más por lo que valiera la pena todo esto que estoy sufriendo, que estamos sufriendo._

_Tal vez nunca te preguntaste el significado de la vida, tal vez nunca tuviste tiempo, o tal vez quisiste ignorarlo porque sabías todo el dolor que traería consigo darse cuenta de que ahora en adelante nuestras vidas no tienen más sentido. Que si seguimos respirando es porque no tenemos la suficiente valentía de dejar de hacerlo y morir de una vez por todas._

_Y mientras te veo dormir sobre tu cama, tu cuerpo desnudo en las sábanas negras, me doy cuenta de que tal vez debería hacer lo que tú haces. Ignorar todo el tiempo lo que verdaderamente siento. Volverme de hielo y piedra. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Ya estoy en el fondo, y la luz sobre mi cabeza se ha extinguido._

_Pero le pongo atención a tu rostro. Tus rubios cabellos cubriendo gran parte de él, sin embargo puedo ver tus párpados cerrados inquietos y tu ceño fruncido como si estuvieras sufriendo en lo que estás soñando. Entonces entiendo que eso es lo que pasa. _

_Mientras que yo acepto mi dolor, el sueño se vuelve algo placentero para mí. Pero mientras tú ignoras lo que sientes y lo que te lastima, todas las noches sueñas con la angustia y el sufrimiento que estás tratando de ocultar._

_¿Valdrá la pena sacrificar mi sueño por un día sin preocupaciones¿Ignorando la realidad de las cosas y la realidad de lo que siento?_

_¿Lo valdrá?_

_Dormir no duele tanto como el saber que tienes de despertarte._

_Pero llega un punto en el que no sientes nada. No sientes ni el sueño, ni el frío, ni el calor. Ni siquiera sientes el aire que entra a tus pulmones. No sientes el reconfortante calor del sol en tu piel. No sientes ni siquiera el sabor de las cosas que comes. Todo pierde importancia. Y cada día te sientes peor, la monotonía se vuelve intolerable._

_Todo se vuelve intolerable._

_Y no existe nada más que dolor._

_Puro, y angustiante dolor que no puedes desaparecer porque no es físico, que no puedes detener porque no estás sangrando, que no puedes ocultar porque es demasiado intenso. Que no puedes ignorar porque se ha convertido en parte de ti._

_En parte de mí._

_Y no sé porqué te estoy contando todo esto. Supongo que tal vez es una forma de advertencia. O tal vez es porque nadie más me entendería, o quizás porque en realidad no me importa lo que pienses de mí, tus insultos y groserías dejaron de importarme hace mucho, mucho más de lo que crees._

_O tal vez te cuento esto porque si me importas aunque lo haya negado todo éste tiempo._

_No sé, ya nada tiene sentido._

_El sentido se perdió en la guerra, Draco. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Todo se está perdiendo en la guerra. _

_Vivimos en días de terror total._

_Sangre, devastación, miseria, dolor. Todo esto lo trae la guerra. ¿Te das cuenta cuanto duele ver todo eso¿La agonía que causa en mis pesadillas, en mi constante vivir? _

_Mientras doy vueltas en mi cama, me pregunto si puedo seguir viviendo de ésta manera, viendo como todo lo que conozco y amo desaparece. _

_Y me doy cuenta de que nunca terminará, no mientras nadie sufra lo suficiente. No mientras alguien no haga algo para detenerse o para detener todo esto._

_Y quiero detener todo, Draco. Quiero detener el dolor, la angustia, los recuerdos. Quisiera poder apagar mi cerebro por algunos segundos para conseguir la verdadera paz. _

"¿Granger?" preguntó Draco mientras abría los ojos lentamente. Buscando en su habitación a Hermione.

_Pero es que no conseguiré la paz, nunca estaré tranquila. Todas las noches pienso y sé que en cualquier momento todo esto puede acabar, todo se puede desvanecer, desaparecer, como sucede con todo lo que he aprendido a amar._

Draco se sentó en el borde de su cama. Puso su rostro en sus manos y pasó sus dedos por su cabello. "Granger¿qué haces?" preguntó mientras veía la figura en la ventana.

_Y es que no quiero seguir sufriendo. No quiero hacerte sufrir. _

Draco se puso unos pantalones y se levantó de la cama. "¿Granger?" preguntó mientras se acercaba a la figura en la ventana.

_Solo puedo sentir dolor. Tan solo eso. No puedo sentir nada más porque sé lo que ese nuevo sentimiento causará. Y es inútil pensar de otra manera, solo así creo que podré escapar de todo esto. Solo así creo que me mantendré sana antes de perder completamente la cabeza mientras que cada día me quitan algo, mientras que me arrancan a alguien de mi alma como si no valiera nada._

Draco pasó una mano por su cabello otra vez. Se acercó a Hermione mientras que tocaba suavemente su hombro, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

_Pero es que puedo aguantar todo el dolor de este mundo. Todo el dolor que esta maldita guerra ha dejado en mí, pero jamás, podría soportar el dolor de perderte._

"¿Gra-Hermione?" preguntó Draco mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica. "Hermione¿me oyes?"

_Lamento nunca poder amarte, Draco. No al menos como yo hubiera querido. _

"Hermione" dijo Draco suavemente mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica entre sus manos. "Hermione¿me oyes?" repitió tratando de llamar su atención.

_Y pensarás que esto que voy a hacer es mucho más doloroso. Pero yo no lo veo así. El dolor ya no lastima cuando es lo único que has sentido en mucho tiempo._

"Hermione…Hermione, contéstame" dijo Draco mientras notaba que ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo frío mientras que su cabello ocultaba parcialmente su rostro.

_¿Crees que duele mucho morir? Duele aún más seguir vivo._

"Hermione, respóndeme" dijo mientras la sacudía tratando de obtener alguna reacción de la chica. Fallando miserablemente. Fue entonces cuando notó la varita de ella en el piso, no muy lejos de la ventana. Fue entonces cuando notó la carta que Hermione mantenía firmemente agarrada en una de sus manos.

_No te conocí mucho, pero sé que te pude haber amado. Pero no quería seguir sufriendo, no soportaría perder a alguien más, no soportaría perderte._

Las manos de Draco temblaban mientras que abrazaba a Hermione fuertemente, atrayéndola a su cuerpo mientras que le murmuraba al oído. "Hermione…Hermione, por favor despierta…"

_Nos veremos en otra vida, Draco Malfoy._

"Hermione…respóndeme…" le decía Draco mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

_Siempre tuya, Hermione Granger._

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
